The present invention relates to the field of signal communications.
Communications across signal lines such as those that comply with T1/E1 require that the signal pulse shape conform to a certain standard such as ANSI T1.403 or ANSI T1.102. Typically a measurement device such as an oscilloscope is used to measure the quality of the pulse shape of signals to be sent and determine whether the pulse shape meets the requirement of a pulse template indicative of the signal standard. Some communication products such as the IXF3461 Communications Company manufactured by Intel Corporation include coefficient registers that enable a programmer to modify the pulse shape by modifying the coefficients stored in the registers so that the pulse shape can be conformed to the pulse shape template.